black rain
by us shinji
Summary: the story of a guardsmen on the opening days of the black crusades on cadia first try plz R


            I am James Janssen, guardsmen on the planet Cadia. One day, a day like any other day they came. Like black rain, blanketing the sky chaos drop pods fell. Our platoon was immediately called to fight on the front lines. We were met by thousands of cultists and traitors only armed with what ever weapons they had and the shirt on their backs. They charged with insane furry with no regard for there own lives. We cut them down with las fire but they kept coming and coming. Finally we had to fight hand to hand with vile worshippers of chaos, the madness of their attack dumbfounded us. In the mist of the fighting 5 of us where slain in battle including our sergeant. They were killed with simple lead pipes, mining tools, and rusted swords. In the chaos of the battle I took my knife and cut two of the cultist down but from the back one of the traitors came down on me with what looked to be a rusted chisel. It hit me right in the shoulder, only to be stopped by the bone. I screamed out in pain, as I quickly turned around sliced the cultist throat. Then in a cocktail of pain and fear I ran. Ironic, for my whole life from childhood I have trained to protect and defend Cadia, to serve my god the emperor. To live with out fear of chaos and to die if I need to in the name of my emperor. Now I run run from the fight, when the time finely came when I was call to arms, I ran. As I was running I took one last look at my platoon. They were dead all of them killed by the over whelming numbers of chaos worst of all they had the vile cultist summoned daemons of nurgle. These…things where full of slime, pus, and plagues of all kinds. The last I saw the rest of my dieing platoon was swallowed up by the filth that the daemons came with. After seeing that I ran faster then I had ever done, praying that the cultist would not see me. Then I saw it, Abaddon's personal battle tank. It came down gracefully; it was the biggest, most powerful looking tank I had ever seen. It had a cannon that made an earthshaker cannon look tiny. It had to many las cannons to count, and up there on the very top the despoiler him self was standing. His sword was in the air as if he was about to lead the charge him self. I was awl stuck as I saw this massive tank touch the ground and then it made it first shot. It fired it main cannon at my brethren, the sound was deafening. I felt the shake from here even though it had hit at least 3 miles from me. As I the shock wore off I kept on running I had no idea where. Soon enough I had regained my sanity, realized I was lost…in this place where I had spent my whole life, I was lost. I just kept on walking though the ruble and soon felt the pangs of hunger and the need to sleep. 

                                I still had no idea where I was. It looked like it uses to be a small town. There was nothing left, everything was ruble. I had soon found a bed, it was torn up but I can still use it. Thank the emperor that in my small backpack I had some rations and some water, and so as I ate on the bed I was amazed that I had not run into imperial or chaos forces. I must have found a place that was abandoned by the imperial and chaos had no use for it. When I finished my small meal I lay on the bed and when to a dreamless sleep.

                                     I woke up to see nothing had changed from the day before, in the background I had seen and heard cannons firing and still more chaos drop pods came down. As I got to my feet I came to the realization that I had no idea where to go. I would be killed on site if imperial got me and I would never go to the side of chaos. I had only one choice: try to become a regular person but this would be a very hard thing to do. I was in cadia now, a place where 70% of the people were in the armed forces. As any one can see I need to get out of this planet. So I made a plan, I need to find a port, get on a ship, and get to any planet other this one. Easier said then done, every port must be getting bombed as I speak and even they will be sure the see who I was. Not letting that get to me too much I made a big assumption, that I was some where south of where I had first been called to battle and that the space port was some where in the west. So as I started on my way west praying that I may get to the port. 

                                              I had been walking for hours on end, as I can see it, it looked like it was about 2:00, the sun beating down on me, and that's when I heard it………..screams of pain and agony, and then I saw it I had miraculously made it to the space port but I had seen a very disturbing picture.20 or more khorne berserkers were slaughtering many guardsmen. I could not help my self I was felt fear, but almost like an out of body experience I took my las gun and shot at one of the berserkers. By the blessing of the emperor I had some how killed him but then one of the crazed warriors saw me. As we looked at each other at afar I knew that my life was about to end. He ran towards me with a blood-crazed look in his eyes. My brain said run but my legs would not move, so in desperation I took my las gun and fired it at him but in the panic I felt they all missed. Then he came to me and pistol-whipped me to the ground. As I lay there I lost all hope. He picked me up and put me on my knees. I knew just what he was going to do. He bought up his chain axe and said this 

"_Blood for the blood god, skulls for the skull throne"_

Then he decapitated me and it all faded to black.

                                                            The end


End file.
